Personal
by Namikazee
Summary: ¿Qué demonios hacia él afuera de la clase de Sakura Haruno para pedirle una cita?
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

><p><strong>Personal<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke maldijo a su hermano y al dobe por decimocuarta vez en el día. ¿Qué demonios hacia él afuera de la clase de Sakura Haruno para pedirle una cita?

Todo había empezado la tarde anterior cuando le gano por quinta vez consecutiva al dobe de su amigo en el blackjack, llevándose todos los ahorros del rubio con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Estaban en el cuarto del Uchiha jugando en una pequeña mesa ratona con las cartas esparcías mas el dinero y dos latas de cerveza a medias.

.

_—¿Qué pasa, dobe? ¿No andas con suerte? —se mofo el peliazul mientras tomaba un par de billetes y fingía contarlos, solo para cabrear a su amigo._

_—¡Ya veras, teme, voy a hacerte lamer el suelo! —exclamo Naruto con irritación —¡Solo tuviste suerte, eso es todo!_

_—Hmph, dobe._

_—¡Teme!_

_—¿Qué estás haciendo, otouto? —ambos miraron a la puerta cuando Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, la abrió con una sonrisa. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la presencia del sujeto, pues este siempre se las arreglaba para entrometerse en su cuarto y molestarlo._

_—¡Itachi! —exclamo el rubio con emoción._

_—Hey, Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el azabache adentrándose al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de él._

_—¿Cómo entraste? La puerta tenía llave —inquirió Sasuke molesto._

_—Tengo una copia —levanto la llave en alto y le mostro una sonrisa socarrona que hizo cruzar de brazos al peliazul. —¿Me dirán que están haciendo o tengo que bajar y decirle a mamá que su Sasu-chan está tomando alcohol?_

_El Uchiha menor solo gruño y su amigo se apresuró en contarle a Itachi sobre sus apuestas y el dinero que estaba perdiendo. Sasuke se limitó a agarrar su lata de cerveza, pero su hermano fue más rápido y la tomo antes que él sin despegar la vista de Naruto, aun prestándole atención. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y fulmino con la mirada al azabache, sabiendo que este lo hacía solo para molestarlo._

_—Y así es como el teme me está ganando, pero pronto le pateare el trasero, dattebayo. _

_—¿Solo están apostando dinero?_

_—¿Qué? ¿Quieres jugar? —pregunto Sasuke de manera tosca._

_Su hermano solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados._

_—Baka otouto, yo tengo una proposición más interesante que el dinero..._

.

Había sido un idiota por no haber echado a patadas a su hermano antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de dar su proposición, pero si es que lo hacía en segundos tendría a su madre agarrándolo de las orejas y gritándole lo decepcionada que estaba porque su bebe ya estaba ingiriendo alcohol. ¡Tenia diecisiete años! ¡Ya era casi un hombre! Pero no, para su madre, él siempre sería su bebe, y aunque ello lo había sacado de varios problemas con su padre y le daba cierta ventaja, en otras circunstancias deseaba ser cruelmente ignorado por su progenitora.

Se maldijo en voz baja, él también había tenido mucha culpa cuando firmo ese maldito papel.

_._

_—¿Por qué tenemos que firmar esto, ttebayo? —pregunto el rubio con curiosidad._

_—Porque es un contrato. Este dice exclusivamente que las consecuencias impuestas por el ganador sobre el perdedor deben ser cumplidas. —explico el azabache, firmando el papel también._

_—Hmph ¿Y tú por qué firmas? _

_—Porque yo soy el testigo, además de hacer oficial este contrato. Lo llevare a la justicia si alguno se atreve a dar marcha atrás._

_—¿Y cómo se supone que eso sea legal?_

_—Olvidaste que soy estudiante de abogacía. Estas cosas se aprenden en la facultad, otouto._

_—¿Escuchaste, teme? Cuando te gane desearas no haber nacido. —sonrió Naruto con sorna._

_—Hmph, eso dijiste desde que empezamos a jugar, perdedor —soltó con mofa el peliazul._

_—¡Teme!_

_—¡Dobe!_

.

El estruendo ruido del timbre lo hizo sobresaltar y maldijo a la maldita campana. Sasuke se sentía irritado y muy enojado, pero no entendía porque se sentía nervioso. Sabía que era pan comido su reto, era completamente estúpido que se sintiera así por esa molestia con cabello rosado y ojos jade.

Sakura salió finalmente del aula con los libros en la mano afirmándolos en su pecho mientras hablaba con la muchacha rubia y de ojos azules que siempre andaba con ella. Sasuke trago saliva y comenzó a caminar hacia ella antes que se arrepintiera.

_._

_—21. Naruto gano._

_—Imposible —mascullo Sasuke._

_Al principio había estado confiado en ganarle, eran diez partidas las que debatían quien perdería y haría lo que el otro quisiese y con un contrato firmado. Pero Naruto, ese maldito dobe, le había ganado las diez veces. Diez veces había sido el ganador y se mofaba con esa sonrisa zorruna._

_—Ay, teme, ¿por qué te crees que mi familia es la dueña de miles de casinos por todo el mundo? Herencia familiar —le había guiñado un ojo mientras aun mostraba esa sonrisa llena de triunfo, pero esta se borró cuando Sasuke le dio un cascarrón en la cabeza —¡¿Qué haces, ttebayo?!_

_—Usuratonkachi._

.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —inquirió la pelirosa una vez que él estuvo enfrente de ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con esa mirada penetrante del peliazul sobre ella.

—Yo mejor me voy. ¡Adiós, frente! ¡Adiós, Sasuke-kun! —exclamo Ino con una gran sonrisa y caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

Sasuke solo mantenía el ceño fruncido en dirección de la rubia hasta que se desapareció. No quería que nadie mirase como cumplía su apuesta.

—Sasuke-kun... —Sakura volvió a captar su atención y él la miro, penetrándola con la mirada —¿Sucede algo?

_._

_—¡Me niego a hacer eso!_

_—Es un contrato, otouto, no puedes negarte. —Itachi le dedico esa sonrisa amable, pero Sasuke sabía muy bien que él se la estaba pasando bien en grande con su desgracia._

_—¡El teme le declarara su amor a Sakura-chan! —rio el Namikaze tirándose en el suelo mientras agarraba su barriga._

.

—Sal conmigo el fin de semana —dijo secamente, pero aun así logro que Sakura se volviera a sonrojar con más fuerza y lo mirara incrédula.

—¿U-una ci-cita?

—Hn.

Miro a su alrededor para fijarse si no había ningún curioso observándolos o pasando por allí, al notar que el pasillo estaba vacío decidió que aquella era su oportunidad para concluir la apuesta. Tomo la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos y con rapidez choco sus labios con los de ella, besándola algo brusco y metiendo la lengua en la boca de la muchacha sin permiso alguno. Extrañamente, la sensación de besarla le gusto, demasiado para ser cierto, por lo que volvió el beso más profundo, saboreándola con ansiedad.

Pero nada fue como lo espero.

Sakura lo empujo con fuerza y le dio un cachetazo que lo hizo ladear la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sasuke se quedó un tanto impresionado por el rechazo de su fan número uno. La fulmino con la mirada mientras ella sostenía una mano sobre sus labios y lo miraba de igual manera. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Desde hace años que esa pelirosa molesta le perseguía por todos lados pidiéndole una cita, entregándole absurdas cartas de amor que nunca las recibió, regalándole chocolates amargos para San Valentín (ya que ella sabía que él odiaba lo dulce) y sin fines de cosas que siempre le habían demostrado en palabras y hechos que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Pero la besaba y ella lo golpeaban ¿Qué diablos tenían en la cabeza las mujeres? Oh no, mejor dicho, ¿qué tenía esa pelirosa en la cabeza para ir detrás de él y cachetearlo solo porque la beso?

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —le había gritado ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y alejándose unos pasos del peliazul —¡No puedes besarme como si nada solo porque me pediste una cita, idiota!

—Hmph. Exageras.

—¿¡Exagerar?! ¡Me besaste! ¡Ese era mi primer beso!

—Lo habrías tenido conmigo el fin de semana, te lo aseguro —contesto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, haciendo enfurecer más a la pelirosa.

—¡Uchiha estúpido!

—Deberías estar agradecida de que tu primer beso fuese conmigo. No es como si no lo hubieses esperado todos estos años.

—¡Eres un idiota arrogante! —grito ella empujándolo con fuerza haciendo que este cayera en el suelo sentado. —¡Jamás, escucha bien, Uchiha, jamás saldré contigo!

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras observaba como ella se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar con pasos firmes y rápidos lejos de él. Esa molestia siempre le estaba ocasionando dolores de cabeza, encima de todo se había osado a levantarle la mano, pero ya vería como hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento.

—_Esto ya no es una apuesta, molestia, esto es personal_ —una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó por su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para que Sakura Haruno aceptara una cita.

.

.

.

.


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir porque todo lo que hace falta decir estará abajo del cap, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

><p><strong>Personal<strong>

**parte final**

.

.

.

.

Tenía tiempo. Si, tenía tiempo antes que llegara el fin de semana y el dobe le exigiera la fotografía de la cita como prueba de haber cumplido el trato, sin mencionar que le daría una lección a esa pelirosa por ser jodidamente bipolar y molesta. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Su estúpido amigo y su insoportable hermano no se mofarían de él solo porque lo habían rechazado, y había sido nada más ni nada menos que su fan n° 1.

Sasuke nunca fue un muchacho que le interesaran demasiado las chicas. Jamás había tenido que mover un solo dedo para que se le pegaran como lapas. Dependiendo de su estado de humor o la ocasión decidía divertirse con ellas, pero solo era algo del momento, que pocas veces sucedía, y luego las desechaba como si nada. Sakura Haruno sería la primera mujer que tendría que conquistar y le irritaba hasta los poros tener que hacerlo. Es que... ¡era Sakura! ¡La muchacha del jodido cabello rosado que estaba loca por él! ¿Cómo es que podía llegar tan bajo por culpa de ella?

Molesta, molesta, molesta.

No había otra palabra que la describiera a la perfección.

—¿En qué piensas, Sasu-chan? —la voz de su madre logro despertarlo de sus pensamientos.

La miro por breves segundos antes de contestar.

—Hmph.

—Jovencito, sabes que tus monosílabos no me gustan —le advirtió con el dedo índice en tono de reproche.

Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer de cabellera azul y ojos ónix, poseedora de una increíble belleza como solo pocas mujeres podrían portar. Además, era la mejor madre del mundo. Sasuke la amaba y porque la amaba se mordía la lengua para no decirle que él hacia lo que quería.

—Lo siento —contesto con sequedad y volvió a su plato, volviendo a revolver la comida sin mucho interés de consumirla.

Mikoto envió a su marido, que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, pidiéndole en silencio ayuda, pero Fugaku seguía más concentrado en su cena que en los problemas de su hijo menor. Una patada por debajo de la mesa lo hizo sobresaltar. Miro a su mujer y esta le dirigía una mirada asesina, obligándolo a intervenir. Soltando un suspiro, dirigió sus ojos a su hijo menor y carraspeo, llamando su atención.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Sasuke?

—Hn.

—Comprendo —asintió Fugaku y ambos volvieron a comer como si nada.

Mikoto los observo con una vena hinchada en su frente y pisoteo el pie a su marido, haciendo que este volviera a sobresaltarse y lanzara un quejido de dolor. Sasuke observaba de reojo las actitudes infantiles de sus padres, pero que remedio, su padre siempre seria el pobre cordero y su madre el lobo por más que demostrara todo lo contrario.

—Sasuke, si tienes algún problema no dudes en consultarnos a nosotros —dijo su padre indiferente. Frunció el ceño por un momento, pero desapareció a los segundos. Sasuke se imaginó que su madre volvió a golpearlo por debajo —Puedes venir a mi si lo que necesitas es una charla de hombre a hombre. Te estoy apoyando, hijo.

—Hmph.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, basta! —exclamo Mikoto golpeando la mesa con su mano —¡Es tu culpa, Fugaku! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos genes! —apunto con el índice a su marido y este la miro mostrándose ofendido. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a derramarlas —¡Si no fuese por ti, mi Sasu-chan sería más comunicativo con su mami, pero tú, estúpido Uchiha, hiciste a mi bebe una réplica tuya!

—Deberías alegrarte, mujer. Tienes la fortuna de estar con un Uchiha y haber procreado con él. Muchas otras quisieran estar en tu lugar.

—¡¿Cómo que "muchas otras"?!

—Exacto. Hermosas mujeres desearían tener la vida que tú tienes a mi lado, Mikoto, que sus hijos tuvieran la personalidad del hombre que aman. Y tú te quejas solo porque Sasuke quiere reservarse sus propios problemas personales. No seas molesta.

Sasuke miro a su padre como si hubiera cavado su propia tumba, pues así había sido. Mikoto estaba furiosa e indignada, que ni le preocupo tirarle el plato de comida encima de su esposo, haciendo que este se quedara como piedra en su lugar.

—¡Eres un maldito arrogante, Fugaku! ¡Jamás voy a perdonártelo! —le grito a la vez que se levantó y de su rostro bajan pequeñas lágrimas. Se marchó del comedor corriendo mientras aun lloraba y se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a los dos solos aun sentados.

—Hmph, si hubiese estado Itachi, él me hubiese ayudado —Fugaku le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hijo.

—No es mi culpa que se te fuese la lengua, a parte Itachi ya no vive aquí —Sasuke levanto una ceja de incredibilidad. Genial, ahora su padre le echaba la culpa porque había hecho llorar a su madre.

—¿Cuál es el dichoso problema que nos ha llevado a este? —inquirió el Uchiha mayor.

—Hmph, no te importa —contesto con desdén y recibió un cascarrón de parte de su padre, no tardo en sobarse la cabeza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada —Una estúpida chica cree que puede rechazarme solo porque le di su primer beso.

—Exageradas —Fugaku revoleo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Todas las mujeres son así, quieren destrozarnos la cabeza para sentirse especiales.

—Hn —concordó Sasuke mientras asentía con la cabeza —¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Es una vergüenza que un hijo mío pregunte tal cosa —contesto Fugaku ofendido. Sasuke solo revoleo los ojos.

—Ella es más molesta que las demás chicas.

—¿Así como tu madre?

—Mama no es molesta —Sasuke frunció el ceño, un tanto irritado por como su padre se dirigió a su madre.

—Eso es porque no eres su esposo —señalo el Uchiha mayor y suspiro —Cuéntame sobre esta chica, Sasuke, y veré en que puedo ayudarte —su hijo lo miro con desconfianza y Fugaku le dio otro cascarrón en la cabeza —¡No me mires así, mocoso! Tengo más experiencia en mujeres que tú en tu corta vida.

Haciendo caso a su padre, Sasuke comenzó a relatarle sobre la apuesta con Naruto e Itachi —su padre mascullo algo sobre lo cabrán que podía ser su hijo mayor y lo miro con decepción a Sasuke cuando le contó que había sido vencido por el dobe de su amigo — que consistía en invitarla a una cita a la molestia de Sakura Haruno, su acosadora desde kínder, y besarla.

—Pero me dio un cachetazo en cuanto la bese y dijo que jamás iba a perdonarme —termino de relatar Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, hablar sobre ello le volvió a traer la misma furia que sintió como cuando lo golpeo.

Fugaku coloco su mano sobre su barbilla y asintió con la cabeza, pensando.

—Es hora de que te diga el secreto Uchiha —dijo Fugaku, sorprendiendo a su hijo —Jamás creí que tendría que pasarle esto a uno de mis hijos, pensé que serias todo un mujeriego como tu hermano, ese cabrán nunca necesita mover un dedo para manipular a las personas —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que las palabras de su padre eran verdaderas. —El secreto Uchiha es...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al otro día<em>**

Sakura salía de su clase con la cabeza hacia abajo. Aún estaba deprimida por cómo se había dado su primer beso, y aunque siempre había soñado con que Sasuke Uchiha fuera el elegido, no le había gustado para nada que lo hiciera así de la nada, sin pedirle permiso y sin una cita antes. Es como si la hubiera tomado como cualquier chica fácil que caía rendida en sus pies. Ella realmente estaba enamorada de Sasuke, no por su fachada de chico serio y cool, sino porque ella conocía bien que él no era solamente lo que aparentaba. Y le lastimaba que él la tratase así, como si no lo valiera. Ino le decía que no fuera tan exagerada, que era un sueño ser besada por semejante hombre, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse herida.

Pronto los pasos de Sakura pararon en seco cuando escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado por la única persona que abarcaba sus pensamientos en aquel último tiempo. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ónix penetrantes, haciéndole recorrer un escalofríos por la espalda.

Recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, lo miro con furia y aferro sus libros hacia su pecho con más fuerzas.

—¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? —dijo mientras lo miraba con frialdad y furia, pero este no parecía inmutarse, estaba con las manos en el bolsillo y su rostro inexpresivo, como siempre.

—Hmph..

—Si solo vienes aquí por tus estúpidos monosílabos...

—Lo siento.

—...entonces será mejor que... espera ¿qué? —Sakura lo miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y la boca ligeramente abierta. No podía creerlo ¡Sasuke Uchiha se estaba disculpando! ¿Enserio?

—Lo que dije estuvo mal, solo que... hmm... —un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y ladeo la cabeza hacia el costado. Sakura tuvo que pellizcarse para darse cuenta que no era un sueño —Estaba un poco... ansioso por la cita. Me molesto que me bofetearas y por ello dije todas esas cosas. Pero realmente quiero esa cita contigo, Sakura. ¿Querrías ir conmig—...? —Sasuke no termino de hacer la pregunta cuando Sakura salto arriba de él estampando sus labios con los suyos, provocando que ambos cayeran en el suelo del pasillo. Al separarse a los pocos segundos, la miro con el ceño fruncido ante el escándalo que había hecho, pues todo el mundo mantenía la mirada sobre ellos —Hmph, molesta.

—¡Me encantaría, Sasuke-kun! —exclamo Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ver al Uchiha sonrojado y confesársele —aunque indirectamente— le provoco los fuertes latidos en su corazón y sus emociones revolotearse por dentro. Desde que era niña soñaba con aquel momento, se lo había imaginado de distinta manera, pero suponía que era algo propio del muchacho.

La joven de cabello rosado volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras Sasuke gruñía por debajo. Su padre tenía razón, las mujeres molestas como Sakura —o, según él, su madre— solo flaqueaba cuando las explicaciones se referían a los sentimientos, y siendo los Uchiha tan secos y fríos, las derretirían por completo

.

_—¿Qué? ¿Enserio el abuelo Madara te enseño esa ridiculez? —comento Sasuke con incredibilidad. Fugaku solo revoleo los ojos._

_—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día —chasqueo la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño —Ven. Te enseñare como tu madre cae ante el encanto Uchiha._

.

Su padre tenía toda la razón, pensó Sasuke. Sakura había reaccionado de la misma manera que su madre cuando su progenitor le dijo que solo había dicho estupideces porque se sintió herido y se defraudo de sí mismo por pensar que su mujer no era feliz a su lado. Vaya que los Uchiha podían ser unos bastardos manipuladores, seguramente Itachi había aprendido aquel truco mucho antes que ellos.

Sasuke noto en un momento, aun abrazado por la chica de cabellos rosados y siendo el espectáculo principal en aquel pasillo, que su dobe amigo estaba con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos tan grandes como una pelota. Sonrió socarrón, pues sabía muy bien lo que debería hacer el Namikaze si Sasuke lograba cumplir la apuesta. Seguramente aquel cabeza de chorlito había puesto la condición del beso ante la petición de la cita porque sabía que Sakura lo rechazaría y le daría una buena bofetada como le dio, pero ahora sería Sasuke quien se mofaría de él.

.

_—¿Qué? ¡No pienso hacer eso, teme! ¡Seria jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata-chan! —grito Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras apuntaba a su amigo._

_—Hmph, además de ser un dobe eres un cobarde —se burló el Uchiha con una sonrisa socarrona._

_—Naruto-kun es muy vergonzoso, eh —comento Itachi con el mismo tono burlón que su hermano._

_—¡Por supuesto que no soy un cobarde! ¡Si pierdo ante el teme, juro porque me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki que Hinata-chan será mi novia, ttebayo!_

.

—¿Na-naruto-kun? —inquirió la Hyuga con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues no era normal encontrar a su amor platónico afuera de su clase para pedirle exclusivamente hablar con ella en privado.

—Ehh, Hinata-chan —Naruto se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo se instaló en su rostro —¿T-te gustaría ser... eh...? —el rubio se mordió el labio con fuerza ¡Estaba actuando como un idiota! Ya, solo sería rechazado una vez más. Sabía bien que Hinata-chan jamás se fijaría en él, lo que lo deprimió un poco. Maldito teme, solo quería proporcionarle más dolor, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, lo haría rápido y saldría corriendo apenas escuchara la negativa de la muchacha ¡Pero no se rendiría! ¡Claro que no! Más que una apuesta, iba a ser personal. Estaba determinado a que ella fuese suya —¡Hinata-chan! —ella se sobresaltó, provocándole mas nervios ante el tono lleno de seguridad y decisión de Naruto—¡Se mi novia, por favor!

Naruto cerró sus ojos al momento de decir sus últimas palabras y se puso tenso por si Hinata decidía darle un bofetazo, pero segundos después abrió un ojo al no escuchar ni sentir nada por parte de la peliazul. Se sorprendió al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas e impresionada. No lo había golpeado ni tampoco le había gritado, por lo que... ¿Sería que Hinata le correspondiera?

—¡Waaa! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué te desmayaste?! —chillo Naruto sosteniendo el cuerpo de la desmayada Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Desde lejos, Sasuke miraba la escena con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y el ceño fruncido. Le hubiese encantado ver como el rubio era abofeteado, pero sabía que Hinata le correspondía al idiota, por lo que estaba feliz por su amigo.<p>

—Hmph, parece que la apuesta también será bastante personal para ti, dobe.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Sé que a muchas les gusto el shot y me pidieron que haga una continuación. No tenia intensiones de hacerlo, pero después de pensarlo acepte hacerlo, aunque no me gusto demasiado como termine de desarrollar la historia, solo que no tenia idea que hacer y solamente hice lo que pensé que debía hacer: dejar fluir mis pensamientos y salió esto, sin embargo no sé si les gustara :/_

_Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todas sus comentarios c: es hermoso poder leerlos y saber que les gusta lo que una escribe con tanta dedicación y amor. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas! _

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre que les gustara que escriba, por favor, no duden en hacérmela saber._

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
